


Staying Awake

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a slow night at the coffee shop where Castiel works, a very attractive young man named Dean walks in carrying a laptop, asking for a strong shot of coffee. He plans to finish his essay before tomorrow's deadline by escaping his noisy roommate, and Castiel helps him to stay awake by offering his moral support and free coffee. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Awake

“Can I have a Tripple Red Eye or something equally strong, _please_.” A deep voice asked.

Castiel was startled by the sudden request, and his head shot up from his book. The late night shifts at his older brother Gabriel’s coffee shop were always slow and kind of boring, so after cleaning the place, he’d decided to kill some time with reading.

The second he peered up at the unexpected customer on the other side of the counter, he was met with a pair of exquisite, moss-green eyes. There were dark circles under those eyes, but they did nothing to make the guy’s face any less handsome. Handsome, but  _exhausted_. Castiel recognized a worn out college student when he saw one. The guy couldn’t be much younger than Castiel, so he suspected that he was in his last year, not the easiest period in a college student’s life. He was carrying a laptop under his arm, and his fingers tightened around it as he expectantly looked at Castiel.

“Yes, a Triple Red Eye, coming right up.” Castiel said quickly, feeling slightly ashamed when he realized that he’d been rudely _ogling_ the man.

There was a short silence as Castiel prepared the order, but when he placed the extra strong shot of coffee in front of the guy, he was rewarded with a grateful smile.

“Thanks…” The guy said, then paused to peek at Castiel’s nametag as he handed over some money. “ _Castiel…_ ”

That low voice saying his name like this did some very… unforeseen things to Castiel. Castiel attempted to sound unaffected as he replied. “You’re welcome…” He left a suggestive pause of his own, and to his delight, the guy played along.

“Dean… It’s Dean.” He said, his tired features lighting up a little as he picked up his coffee.

“Dean…” Castiel repeated with a warm smile; Dean looked like he could use some kindness.

“Yeah…” Dean muttered. “Hey Castiel… Is this place closing anytime soon?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, we won’t be closing for another couple of hours. Why?”

Dean sighed in what appeared to be relief. “Well, if it’s okay I’m gonna stick around for a bit to see if I can finish my essay. It’s important, and it’s due tomorrow, so naturally my annoying roommate is having his friends over tonight of all nights to have some kind of _drunk party_. I’m not getting any work done there, and it’s really nice and quiet here…”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Castiel answered immediately, thrilled at the thought of Dean staying a bit longer.

“Thanks man, I really appreciate it.” Dean threw him another tired smile, then made his way to the nearest table, sitting down and sipping his coffee as he waited for his laptop to start up.

Castiel pretended to go back to reading once Dean started working. _Pretended_ being the accurate term, because he was more than a little distracted. Never before had Castiel given it any thought whether or not he had a ‘ _type_ ’, but it was safe to say that this stunning, green-eyed guy was very much _his type_.

He kept stealing glances at Dean, hoping that Dean was too busy to catch him in the act. Dean was lost in concentration, brow furrowed, his lips pressed into a tight line as his fingers flew over the keys of the laptop. Occasionally, Dean would look up and make eye-contact with Castiel, offering a shy smile that made Castiel feel all mushy inside.

It occurred to Castiel that he’d already been reading the same sentence three times, and he gave up on his book. This was _crazy_. What was this beautiful stranger even doing to him? He knew it was probably a bit creepy, but he found himself constantly watching Dean as Dean dutifully worked on his assignment.

After a while, all of Dean’s movements gradually became slower and less coordinated. At some point his fingers were no longer typing, and he was resting his head in one of his hands, his eyelids clearly drooping.

When Dean’s chin hit the keyboard and he softly began to snore, Castiel was a goner. This was more endearing than it had any right to be. Needless to say, Castiel could’ve watched him like this forever, but he knew that Dean still had a job to do. Castiel reluctantly got up from his place behind the counter, but hesitated before walking over to Dean’s table.

He turned around and prepared another strong shot of coffee, deciding that it would have to suffice as a peace offering if he was going to keep Dean from his sleep. He quietly sat down on the chair across from Dean, pushing the coffee towards him as he softly said his name.

Dean’s eyes opened, and his head jerked up when he connected the dots and figured out what had just happened.

“You’re closing? I’m sorry.” Dean said tiredly.

“No, Dean. We’re not closing for another hour and a half, but I didn’t want your essay to go unfinished.” Castiel said, pointing at the coffee. “This one is on me…”

Dean huffed out a laugh as he rubbed his face. “Thank you… You really must be some kind of angel, huh?” He said, winking at Castiel as he reached for the coffee.

Castiel chuckled. “Not quite… You just looked like you could use some support.”

There was a soft smile on Dean’s lips, and it implied that he took Castiel’s concern as helpful instead of nosy. Castiel got up from the chair again, but Dean grabbed the sleeve of his shirt before he could go back to the counter.

“I know this sounds weird, _Cas_ … But would you mind sitting with me for a bit? Maybe it’s easier staying awake when… When someone is _with me_.”

Right… So that was an invitation that Castiel was not going to turn down. He nodded.

“Let me get some coffee for myself as well, I will be right back.” He said.

Dean’s bright smile was a welcome reward.

Castiel did as promised, getting himself a drink and his book, then sitting down at Dean’s table again.

This time Dean _did_ seem more driven. He was typing again, and the look of anxiety on his face was slowly replaced by a look of satisfaction as more time went by. Castiel’s glances at Dean became less frequent though; it would be truly awkward to stare at the guy while sitting  _this_ close to him.

Castiel didn’t know how much time had passed when Dean suddenly cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. “Done!” He said with a grin of triumph. “I thought I’d never make it.”

“I never doubted you for a second.” Castiel joked as he closed his book.

They both laughed, but Dean’s expression was definitely genuine when he thanked Castiel. “Seriously man, you’re a lifesaver, you’re awesome. Thank you…”

“You’re most welcome, Dean.” Castiel said, his blue eyes never straying from Dean’s green ones.

Dean closed the lid of the laptop and yawned. “I should go… I still gotta get this printed and then I’m going to kick out Ash’s obnoxious little friends and get a few hours of sleep.” He announced, not looking too eager at the thought of going home and confronting his roommate.

“Yes… I should be closing the shop, I was supposed to close it thirty minutes ago.” Castiel muttered as he got to his feet.

“Oh god… I’m not getting you into trouble with your boss, am I?” Dean asked, also getting up and picking up his laptop.

At that, Castiel snorted. “My brother owns this place, I think my job is safe.”

“Oh… Yeah, in that case, I think you’re good.” Dean agreed with a grin.

Too many thoughts were rushing through Castiel’s head as he was leading Dean to the exit.  _Would he ever see this beautiful guy again? Was there any chance that Dean could ever be interested in Castiel as well?_ Or had this been the first and last time he would see Dean. The thought of never seeing Dean again made Castiel’s stomach sink.

He couldn’t tell that to Dean though, not unless he wanted Dean to think that he was some kind of stalker…

When Cas opened the door for Dean, he expected Dean to walk out with nothing but the obligated ‘goodbye’, but Dean surprised him by turning on his heels so that he was facing Castiel. His green eyes held a sudden intensity that Castiel hadn’t seen before. He was rather close, and Castiel was confused.

“Hey, Cas… I know this hardly counts as a _date_ , but would you mind if I…” Dean stopped talking, but his eyes were suggestively dropping to Castiel’s lips.

Castiel momentarily contemplated whether or not he was misreading this entire situation, but then Dean leaned in even more, and when Castiel made no move to stop him, Dean dropped a subtle kiss to the corner of Castiel’s mouth.

Dean pulled away, and Castiel blinked in awe. Only when Dean started smiling, Castiel dared to join him.

“So… How would you feel about going on a _real date_ , this weekend maybe? One where we do something _other_ than stressing over my essay.” Dean offered dryly as he tried to hide a smirk.

And yes, Castiel liked that idea. _A lot_. He stretched his neck to return the kiss that Dean had given him, softly whispering “Yes please” against Dean’s perfect, plump lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
